Love?
by singergal114
Summary: Starfire thinks she is in love with Robin...Is She? R&R to find out.
1. Love?

**Love?**

As we kissed, I felt something. I have no clue what. But it felt like, oh I don't know. Is it love????

Robin pulled away from me and held my hands again. He had such nice hands. I looked down at our tangle of hands and sighed.

"Robin? How long do you think we'll last until someone finds out about us?" I looked up with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know. But I know that I will never break your heart. Not until I die," Robin said. He kissed my hand and gave me a long hug. Then he went away.

I just stood there until I heard the clock chime 11:00. Then I walked to my room and threw myself on my bed.

Am I in love? If I am, then it feels like I keep banging my head on the wall over and over and over and over and over and over. My head hurts from thinking so much. I needed a glass of water.

"ARGG!! Why doesn't Robin just tell me that he loves me? If he does," I said to the walls.

"Oh my god! He doesn't love me!" I was crying now. "Why doesn't he love me??" I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. "Am I too ugly for such a wonderful guy? Does he hate my red hair and green eyes?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't care who heard me. I wanted the whole world to know that Robin didn't love me.

"Robin!" Robin came into my room and pulled me close to him. I cried into his arm and just let him hold me. We sat down on my bed while I cried myself dry.

Wanna hear more? R&R to me and if you have any comments, tell me! TTYL,

Nikki


	2. Find Me

**Find Me**

When I woke up, I knew I needed to get out of here. Robin was sound asleep next to me. I quietly slipped my covers off my bed and got up. The room was spinning. I sat back down and rubbed my eyes. They were dry and there were dried tears running down my face like dried rivers. I went into the bathroom, washed my face and took a nice, long, hot shower. I put my clothes back on and walked into my room, wrapping my hair in a towel. Robin was gone. In his place was a note on the bed. I opened it up and read it out loud to myself. _Starfire, I heard you screaming last night and came into your room to calm you down. Nothing happened and you fell asleep in my arms. Have a good morning but I might not see you for a week. I need to go find myself. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Love, Robin._ I ran downstairs to tell everyone that I was going to leave.

Hope you liked this part! R&R and I'll update soon! TTYL,

Nikki


	3. Out Looking

**Out Looking**

I grabbed a plastic bag and put a lunch in it. I knew that I might not be home until later so I better pack some food.

"Where are you going, Starfire?" Beast Boy asked me.

"To find Robin. He went somewhere this morning and I have to go find him," I said. I slipped on a sweatshirt and ran out the door.

I went onto land, not the Teen Titans Island. If he was here, then I wouldn't need to search for him. Plus, I already looked everywhere in the tower and he was nowhere to be found.

The first place I went to look was the mall. Don't ask me whey I went there first, I have no clue. But I was thinking that maybe he wanted to sit on the benches and look up at the perfect blue sky.

He wasn't there. I looked everywhere and he still wasn't there. Then I remembered that everyone of the Teen Titans had a GPS device on them and that I just needed to activate mine to see where Robin was. I did and found out where to find him. In Griffith Park.

I ran all the way across town to find him sitting on a bench, like I thought, looking up at the blue sky. I slowly walked over behind him and placed my hands on his eyes. He pulled my hands away and looked at me with a confused look.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"Did you forget that everyone has a GPS system on them?" I said, sliding on the bench next to him.

"Of course not. I actually was hoping you could find me so I could give you this." He pulled me towards him and gave me the sweetest kiss he had ever given me. When I pulled away, I looked down.

"When you left this morning, I was worried. I never want to lose you and I thought you would leave me." He smiled.

"I left so I could have you come find me so I could tell you something," he whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I heard you screaming last night that I didn't love you. That's not true Starfire. I love you and I always will." And with that, he pulled me close for another sweet kiss. I pulled away after a moment and smiled.

"I love you too Robin."

Tell me how you liked it! R&R PLEASE!!!!!! TTFN,

Nikki


End file.
